Unbreakable
by Anacronica
Summary: John tiene episodios de psicosis y delirios luego de volver de Afganistán, esta es la historia de como Sherlock le ayuda a superar ese infierno que tiene en la mente, (si, soy un asco con los Summarys , lo sé...) T T , no sé que hago con mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

_La historia es lo único que me pertenece, (espero de verdad que les guste y no les aburra, subiré probablemente los capítulos muy rápido... :3 )_

Blanco: Capitulo 1

Sentado en un avión, un joven sostiene con firmeza las únicas pertenecías que le quedan, el joven se llama John .Es el único que lo sabe, las demás personas que lo sabían ahora están muertas probablemente.

Mientras mira por la ventana, ve Afganistán alejarse, el país en el que vivió y luchó 6 años, donde amigos y compañeros murieron, donde salvo a niños sin padres y padres sin hijos, país donde dejo su alma .El país se va alejando hasta que es una manchita y se esconde entre las nubes.

El vuelo dura horas, horas en las que está quieto mirando la estela blanca sobre un cielo anaranjado, recibe cada media hora una pastilla de color azul y un pequeño vaso de plástico con agua, no pregunta, no dice nada, solo se deja llevar por los efectos del tranquilizante, hay una mujer a su lado, es guapa, quizás años atrás habría coqueteado con ella, ahora solo la escucha hablar, hay una mano amigable en su hombro herido y luego la mujer se cambia de asiento.

No puede dormir, siente que si se duerme despertará de nuevo en la arena, entre cadáveres y sangre, se acomoda nervioso en el asiento hasta que el avión aterriza y una azafata se acerca para ayudarle con su maleta, John rápidamente se la quita, como si hubiese algo de valor allí adentro pero solo hay ropa y un par de fotografías. John de pronto no quiere bajar, la mujer de la pastilla le toma del brazo y lo ayuda.

Londres es diferente, Londres es frió y gris, no hay arena ni calor, no hay personas gritando, casas vacías, niños explotando, no hay soldado llamándole. Se queda quieto mirando a la gente caminar apurada con sus maletas, familias abrazándose, parejas besándose, bienvenidas y despedidas en todos lados, era como estar en otro planeta. Siente que es ajeno a aquel lugar, un disparo en el hombro sanará eventualmente, de pronto quiere volver con sus compañeros y morir con ellos, se da media vuelta, asustado, busca entrar nuevamente al avión pero ya no hay una mujer tranquilizándolo, ahora son guardias.

Al sentir el agarré de los guardias se siente en peligro, intenta buscar su arma inútilmente en su bolsillo vacío, mira a todos lados intentado buscar a alguno de sus compañeros, pero solo hay gente mirándole con indiferencia, los hombres cada vez hacen más fuerza para retenerlo y ''tranquilizarlo'' pero John siente que lo van a matar ,que se lo llevara a un lugar lejano y lo volverán a torturar, comienza a gritar y aparece la mujer de las pastillas con una expresión de horror.

Psicosis y delirios, palabras que salen de los labios de la mujer, los guardias parecen entender y sueltan el agarre, la mujer habla con John y le da nuevamente una pastilla, esta relajado.

Está solo en una sala, donde hay más sillas pero ninguna persona, siente que se va a dormir escuchando el tic tac del reloj, cierra los ojos un momento pero al abrirlos hay una niña a su lado, es afgana, la conoce, Amira era su nombre, tenia la misma ropa en el día en que explotó en pedazos, tenia los mismo ojos tristes que vieron a John por ultima vez.

Le mira con una sonrisa, John siente una angustia terrible y se levanta de la silla bruscamente , intenta abrir la puerta pero no puede, ''va a explotar, va a explotar'', murmura aterrado, golpea la puerta desesperadamente y se abre tan rápido que todo el cuerpo de John cae al otro lado, unas manos firmes lo toman de los hombros y un pinchazo en el cuello acaba con él.

Despierta en otra habitación, esta vez es blanca, a John no le gusta el blanco, se sienta en la cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible, mira por la ventana, es de día, el sol entra levemente y es cálido, no quema, no como en Afganistán, el sol es suave. Hoy se siente tranquilo. Observa con cuidado cada cosa en la habitación, una cama, un guardarropas y un baño, la puerta del baño no tiene manilla ni cerradura, solo un cartelito que dice ''ocupado''y ''desocupado''

De pronto hay alguien en la puerta tocando, los golpes lo alertan haciéndole buscar con la mirada cualquier objeto para protegerse, pero no hay, solo la almohada, prefiere sus puños, la puerta se abre suave mente, es otra mujer, es más baja y más morena, entre sus manos hay un montón de ropa, ella le sonríe y le dice algunas palabras suaves mientras le deja la ropa sobre la cama. Luego desaparece tras la puerta blanca, John no oye ningún pestillo.

Al menos no está encerrado. Se observa un momento en el espejo, no reconoce su rostro, ¿Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio?. Siente que la habitación se encoje, necesita salir de allí.

Al salir de la habitación hay un hombre que le dobla en altura y la ropa blanca que lleva resalta por lo oscura de su piel, este le sonríe y le indica donde está el casino, mientras caminan, John se siente seguro escuchando los chistes malos de aquel enorme hombre.

Llega al casino donde hay un calor agradable. Hay mesas y sillas vacías, al principio se sienta solo mientras el hombre que le había acompañado se queda en la puerta, luego unos minutos de espera mientras observaba sus dedos, comenzaron a llegar personas con miradas asustadas, otras tranquilas y confiables, y el silencio se llenó de voces agradables.

La comida que le sirven es igual al lugar, sin color, sin sabor, John no se queja y come en silencio mientras hay personas que le observan, era el nuevo en ese lugar, jamás le gustó ser el nuevo.

De pronto las voces ya no son suaves, se vuelven más altas, ya no están hablando, ahora está gritando, luego hay sollozos, John cierra los ojos y se tapa los odios con las manos, ''no están gritando'' susurra, y de pronto todo es silencio, su cuerpo se relaja y al abrir los ojos solo ve cadáveres, algunos sentados apoyados en las mesas, en el suelo, las mujeres que servían la comida están tiradas en un charco de sangre.

John escucha un gemido, es un joven, está gimiendo en el suelo con un balazo en la garganta, está perdiendo sangre y John se acerca rápidamente, quiere su botiquín, quiere curarlo, intenta presionar la herida con sus dedos pero la sangre no para de correr, el chico comienza a relajarse y desvía los ojos a un punto vacío, John se queda mirando los ojos sin vida del muchacho, una imagen recurrente, parecía parte de su rutina ver el momento justo en que hay un brillo y desaparece lentamente.

El cuerpo del muchacho convulsiona , vuelve a moverse pero ya no hay sangre, no hay un balazo ni herida, solo John agarrándole del cuello con fuerza, le estaba ahorcando mientras un guardia intenta quitarlo de encima, John le suelta de inmediato y mira sus manos con horror, ''maldito loco'', le grita el joven mientras una enfermera le ayuda a levantarse, John se queda en el suelo aun mirando sus manos, unos hombre se acercan y lo levantan de un salto, otra aguja, otra vez negro y silencio.

Despierta otra vez en la habitación blanca, ahora sabe dónde está, sabe que es peligroso, no quiere salir, no quiere andar por ahí ahorcando gente .Un día cualquiera y frio .Una mujer viene a visitarlo, se ve graciosamente delgada y alta con su bata blanca , John le dice que parece un lirio, ella le sonríe, .Hoy quizás sea un buen día. Hablan por casi una hora, ella le convence de salir al patio, diciéndole que en esta época los pacientes no suelen salir por el frio, que quizás así estará más tranquilo.

Entiende por qué no hay nadie, el frio es terrible, se ha puesto todas las capas de ropa que le han dado, incluidos el gorro de lana y los guantes, todo es casi dos tallas más grande, al mirarse al espejo sonríe, solo su nariz se asomaba entre toda esa ropa.

John le dice a la mujer que prefiere ir solo, que no es un jodido anciano loco, por dios solo tiene 27 años, ella le mira dudosa pero acepta, le indica que hay varios caminos que puede recorrer, que no tarde mucho ya que la cena la sirven a las 7.

Camina sin realmente ver el parque, solo sigue el camino de piedras con los ojos, siente que si ve hacia el lado, habrá cadáveres o quien sabe qué. No recordaba que el frio calara los huesos en Londres, siente que su nariz esta roja, probablemente se resfriará.

John camina por media hora dando círculos, su hombro le duele un poco, pero le sorprende que desde hace 10 minutos está cojeando, lo que le faltaba, un dolor fantasma. Presiente que luego no podrá caminar más, así que lentamente dirige la mirada más allá del camino, no hay cadáveres, solo un banco de madera.

Su respiración se calma y comienza a sentir el frio por no moverse, mientras mueve los dedos para entrar en calor observa la clínica, lleva solo dos semanas allí y solo ha hablado con las enfermeras y el enorme guardia que le tomó cariño, conoce solo a dos pacientes, ambos fueron su objetivo de ataque.

Se acostumbró a la rutina, a los pacientes y a las charlas grupales, se acostumbró a las pastillas, al menos ahora no escucha constantemente balaceras y explosiones, John intenta mejorar, quiere al menos poder vivir con normalidad otra vez.

John nunca olvidara el sabor a sopa fría del hospital, la picazón que le ocasionaba la ropa y los griteríos de los pacientes a mitad de la noche que al menos le interrumpían sus sesiones de pesadillas., John ciertamente no es un hombre que olvida, y es por eso que con una ligera sonrisa, mira con melancolía el lugar que le dio un poco de paz durante 3 meses.

 _Es primera vez que escribo una historia continua, con capítulos y todo eso, espero que no sea un desastre, perdón por las faltas de ortografía y redacción, (si alguien esta leyendo esto, gracias por lee tienes todo mi amor)_


	2. Chapter 2

Cigarros: Capitulo 2

''¿Afganistán o Irak?'', una pregunta fluye en el aire, John estaba sentado frente a un parque sumido en sus pensamientos, desde que salió del hospital solo se atreve a caminar derecho desde su departamento hasta el parque de al frente, era lo mismo todo los días, pero esta vez fue diferente, cuando escucha una voz grabe a su lado, gira la cabeza para observar el dueño de aquella pregunta.

Parecía unos años menor, más alto, más delgado y más blanco, miraba atentamente el parque done habían varios niños jugando al pilla pilla, un cigarrillo colgaba elegantemente entre sus dedos y el olor mentolado y cálido llegó hasta su nariz.

''Afganistán'', su respuesta es casi como una pregunta, intenta preguntar como lo ha sabido pero las palabras no salen al ver como en aquellos labios fríos se asoma una leve sonrisa, John siente la necesidad de imitarle y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y ya no había parque, ni calles, ni personas caminando de un lado a otro, solo aquel humo mentolado y esa sonrisa casi invisible.

De pronto el cigarrillo está en el suelo y la figura enjuta de aquel hombre se levanta con precisión, John ve en cámara lenta como se acomoda su bufanda azul, como saca de su bolsillo unos guantes de cuero negros y se los extiende a John.

''Tus manos no han parado de temblar, eres buen tirador, deberías cuidarlas'' esas tres frases se deslizaron lentamente a los oídos de John, quien no pudo ni decir gracias y simplemente recibió los guantes, era verdad, no estaba acostumbrado al frio de Londres y menos a recibir ''regalos'' de extraños, se quedó mirando un momento los guantes, le iban a quedar grandes, sonrió, todo siempre le quedaba grande, cuando miró de nuevo hacia arriba, el fantasma de aquel hombre había desaparecido entre la gente.

Extrañaba a los pacientes del hospital y al hombre de los chistes malos, en su departamento había pestillos, no había ropa limpia cada semana, ni su horrendo desayuno que le gustaba, no había calefacción, pero no podía volver, ya estaba bien, seguía alucinando, pero ahora podía distinguir, podía sobrellevarlas.

Despierta todas las noches empapado en sudor, no era algo extraño, era el único síntoma que no pudo controlar, sus pesadillas se apoderaban de su mente cada noche dejándole temblando enredado en las sabanas.

''Afganistan o irak?'' la voz grabe de aquel hombre se coló cálidamente en la mente de John. Suspiró con alivio y volvió a recostarse…''Afganistán'' susurro volviendo a cerrar los ojos

Otro día igual, sabanas tiradas en el suelo, la luz luchando por entrar entre las cortinas y John agotado por gritar y pelear contra el aire por las noches. Ordenar, ducharse, tomar desayuno, parque, una lista de cosas bastante pequeña, pero todo estaba bien por ahora.

Se mira en el espejo por última vez, siente que se está cayendo a pedazos y eso le angustia, las paredes grises de su departamento lentamente se acercan a el, el espacio se va achicando y siente que no puede respirar, un sonido agudo se introduce en su cerebro, como una pequeña aguja ahogándole en terribles pensamientos. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, respira hondo, respira…, se repite en voz baja. Las paredes se tiñen de un rojo intenso y oscuro, John puede oler la sangre y la carne quemada. Puede oír, sentir, el sabor de la arena en su boca, en sus ojos y oídos.

Abre los ojos y su reflejo en el espejo lo desmorona, su rostro está envuelto en sangre y en sus manos lleva el cadáver de un niño.

El pequeño abre los ojos, están fríos y negros, le sonríe '' me dejaste morir''.

John siente que le explotara la cabeza, se hecha hacia atrás y con un gesto de exasperación suelta al niño haciendo que se desvanezca en sus manos. Ya no puede contener el llanto, la garganta le arde. 'Corre, corre, corre'' una voz en su cabeza le susurra al oído.

''Afganistán o Irak?'', de pronto esa voz profunda se cola en sus oídos otra vez, mandándole un ligero escalofrío.

''Afganistán'' responde John, aun con los ojos cerrados. Intentando relajar su cuerpo, respira, hondo, se repite con un tono demandante.

Ese día no pudo ir al parque, ese día no pudo hacer nada.

Al día siguiente John decide no mirarse al espejo, no chequear su departamento 3 veces, simplemente se abriga con todo lo que tiene, incluyendo los guantes de aquel elegante fantasma, sale sin siquiera comer. John nunca tiene apetito simplemente se obliga a comer.

Por la mañana todo es tranquilo, el aire frio ahuyenta a los niños por lo que el parque está vacío, avanza con pasos cortos en dirección a la misma banca en la que se ha sentado durante un mes, su rodilla aun le duele por lo que se sienta lentamente mientras observa a la muchedumbre caminar en la misma dirección, todas grises, todas con la misma mirada fría en un solo sentido, John se pregunta si alguno de ellos estará vivo aun, se siente como si fuera parte de la banca, la gente le ignora completamente. En Afganistán no podía ignorar nada, lo vio todo e intento de todo por salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles, no podía ignorar el rostro de pequeños pidiendo ayuda, de sus compañeros, de la gente en general, John no puede ignorar.

De pronto recuerda el calor, el solo quemándole la piel, las risas con sus compañeros, los abrazos, los chistes, John no puede evitar sonreír por un momento, quiere volver, quiero morir allá.

''Eres doctor''-Esta vez no fue una pregunta, una afirmación y muy correcta, John tiene un excelente oído pero por alguna razón aquella voz barítono le sobresalta cada vez que la escucha, con un movimiento lento, John le mira con una interrogante en el rostro, no consigue encontrar palabras y simplemente afirma con la cabeza. Esta vez no hubo una sonrisa tenue, el helado rostro del joven no se inmuta ni un milímetro, simplemente está allí mirando directamente al parque.

John cierra los ojos esperando a que la voz siga hablando, le gusta el timbre de su voz, profundo y grave, Por otra parte puede que le guste porque es una voz desconocida, una que no tiene en sus recuerdos, es una voz real, no una ilusión, no de un cadáver ensangrentado.

En vez de escuchar, siente un olor, un particular olor que extrañamente le relaja, un cosquilleo en su nariz le hacen abrir los ojos y mirar en dirección al joven quien está sosteniendo nuevamente un cigarro.

El humo fluye como una estela bailando con el viento, el joven da la primera calda con los ojos cerrados, John le ve pasmado, parecía una estatua de mármol, se veía tan helado que sintió que el cigarrillo le iba a derretir los labios y es que su cabello negro le hacían parecer a un más blanco, John cree que no puede descifrar de qué color eran sus ojos, quizás, verdes, grises, no lo sabe con certeza, le gusta no saber.

Ambos siguen sentados a una distancia en la que John podría estirar su mano y comprobar si aquel hombre era real. Obviamente es real, se dice así mismo mientras sacude confundido su cabeza, obviamente…

''¿Cuanta gente mataste?''- John abre los ojos rápidamente, ya no hay una figura enjuta y oscura sentado junto a el , ahora es una niña, Amira, la pequeña le sonríe y repite en su idioma ''John…cuanta… gente''-La última palabra la susurra en su oído.

Se le congela el corazón y por un momento no puede respirar, no aquí, no en público, no, no no, John mira en toda las dirección, vacío, que paso con la muchedumbre?.

De pronto siente una pesadez en su hombro sobre toda sus capas de ropa, es la mano de aquel joven, es igual de blanca y delgada que todo su ser, John automáticamente se aleja de el. De pronto una idea corre por su cabeza como una flecha, y si ese hombre lo ha estado investigando? Y si lo quiere matar?, torturar?, la mirada de John refleja tal miedo que el joven retira la mano rápidamente, sus ojos no demuestran preocupación, ni compasión , ni miedo, simplemente recorren el rostro de John como si le examinara cada facción.

''Tranquilo''.-El joven sigue mirándole inexpresivamente.

Tranquilo, tranquilo, el corazón de John deja de palpitar velozmente y se calma, ''tranquilo'', es como un susurro en lo más profundo de su cerebro, '' tranquilo'', una palabra simple, pero extrañamente le funciona, logra tranquilizarse al instante y de apoco la sangre vuelve a circular por su cuerpo, una sonrisa surge de la nada, que al parecer al joven se le contagia, por que nuevamente aparece esa pequeña sonrisa casi inexistente coloreando un poco su frio rostro.

''Deberías dejarlo''-Murmura John viendo el cigarro abandonado en el suelo, aun con una pequeña línea de humo bailando a su alrededor.

''Deberíamos dejar muchas cosas''. Responde el joven sigue sonriéndose, parece autentica, pero John no está seguro, hace mucho no ve a alguien sonreír, hace mucho no hacia sonreír a alguien, de pronto ve como el enjuto cuerpo de aquel hombre se levanta, John automáticamente relaja las manos que anterior mente estaba apretando sus pantalones.

John se sintió triste al pensar mal de aquel fantasma, así que intenta mantener su sonrisa y estira cuidadosamente su mano, el joven lo observa un poco confundido, pero luego rápidamente estrecha la mano de John.

Sus manos encajaron como piezas de puzzle, John no quiere soltarle, es como si se hubiera contactado con la realidad, ya no estaba flotando en un planeta desconocido, pero el joven ya le había soltado y se había mezclado entre la gente.

Le sigue con la mirada hasta que desaparece como la estela de humo del cigarro.


End file.
